iLove Yakima
by SimplySeddie
Summary: What if Carly HAD moved to Yakima with her Grandad in iWanna Stay With Spencer? This leaves Sam and Freddie by themselves until she visits the following summer. A lot can happen between frienemies in one short year. SEDDIE, of course
1. Prolouge: What Now?

**Hey, my Seddie peeps! I've always wondered, 'what would've happened if Carly ended up going to Yakima with Grandad? What happens when Carly comes back to visit after a year? A lot can change between two frienemies in a year. Seddie, of course. **

Chapter 1: What now?

SAM'S POV

I watched as Carly took one last look at Spencer, and as her Grandad pressed the button, I saw a glint of tears in her eyes. I elbowed Freddie softly in the ribs as we were going down the elevator.

"Ow." He mouthed angrily at me. Well, it _felt_ soft to me.

I nodded my head towards Carly and he saw it too. We didn't know what to say. So we just bent our heads down and focused much too hardly on our sneakers; something to distract us from the reality of our best friend leaving. My heart felt heavy. How was I supposed to pass High School now? Who's going to help me with my homework (And by that I mean _do_ my homework, basically) Who's going to try to stop me from getting into fists fights, or let me stay the night when my mom has a new boyfriend stay over? I felt something tug in my throat. And no matter how hard I gulped, the lump wouldn't go down. I started tapping my fingers at my sides, something I do to calm myself down. God, I never realized how long the elevator took to get down to the lobby. Finally, the doors opened, and I wheeled out one of Carly's suitcases. For a moment we all all just stared at each other. Carly, Freddie and me.

I sighed, "I guess, this is good bye."

Carly came over and hugged me, and Freddie joined in. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much. Grandad says I can come with Spencer next Summer Break. I'll see you then." She said reassuringly.

I nodded, not really wanting to speak, and then Carly was gone.

I looked down at the floor, and an aura of total akwardness filled the room. Freddie didn't move from the spot, he was biting down on his bottom lip hard. "What? Sad you're true love is gone?"

Freddie glared at me. "Sam." He pleaded shortly. "Not now, okay? Carly just left us!"

"I know, Freddison. It sucks." I sighed, sitting on the bottom step that led up to the lofts.

Freddie came over and sat next to me. "What now?"

I glanced at the nub. "What d'you mean 'what now'?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, what should we do?..Now that she's gone. I mean, you and me."

"You and me?" I asked incredudously. "What the chiz are you talking about, Benson?"

"I just mean...I don't know. Like, do we still hang out?"

I blinked. "I didn't know beating the fudge outta you was considered 'hanging out'." I put air quotes around his words

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Sam. I know that you constantly abuse me emotionally and phsyically, but even so, I still think of you as a friend. Whether Carly's here or not. Or are we just gonna ignore eachother in the hallways now and fade away? That's so stupid...Right?"

I thought about this for a moment. Were Freddie and I really 'friends'? No. Did we care for eachother? Not that I'm aware of. But did I need someone to complain to, someone to help me get out of trouble and buy me smoothies? Yes. And besides, Benson's not THAT bad. If you overlook the nerditutde, dorkiness, and dweeb factor, he was like a boy version of Carly. "Yeah, you're right."

"I am?" He looked surprised.

"Yep. For once you're right, nub. We should hang out. Hell, why not? I mean, we do 'Wake up Spencer' and 'Random Debates' by ourselves. We do okay on our own. Why should that keep us from a smoothie session or cupcake war?"

Freddie grinned. "Exactly."

"Yep."

"Cool."

"So..."

"Uhm, I guess I'm going to go up now." He said akwardly. "See you tomorrow?"

"You know it!" I yelled for the hell of it. Then I remembered something. "Hey, Benson."

Freddied bounded down the stairs again. "What's up?"

"Lemme crash at your place tonight?" I asked in what was supposed to be an innocent voice.

"Why not stay at...Spencer's?" He said, frowning when he almost said 'Carly'.

I sighed. "Dude, Spencer's probably all sad right now. I can't interupt him while he's in mourning."

Freddie gave a short laugh. "Carly didn't die, Sam."

"Yeah, I know that." I said obviously. "C'mon. This is what aquaintences do!" I punched his shoulder

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Later, after Mrs. Benson quickly agreed for me to spend the night, (We had told her my house was being fumigated, and if I went home I could die from the fumes) Freddie and I were on his ultra white couch watching reiruns of Girly Cow. Censored, but it was still okay. I had to admit, it was kind of fun. Kind of. I didn't have to worry about protesting a forced makeover, or deal with gossip about people I hardly knew. When Mrs. B went out to buy us an organic pizza(Yes, I ate an organic pizza.), Fredwina and I played three rounds of Cupcake War, and got into a heated game of 'Would You Rather?'. That game ended when Mrs. Benson walked in just as Freddie said, "Would you rather eat squirell shit, or shit out a squirell?" And I had the extreme pleasure of watching the psycho mom wash out Freddie's mouth with a bar of Holy Soap, muttering about the things TV is teaching us.

"You know Benson, you're not so bad for a nub." I said, stretching out on the pull out couch.

"Thanks?" He said, starting to get up. "You're not so bad either, Puckett." I heard him murmur as he turned off the TV and headed to his room.


	2. Malls, Music, and More

**I forgot to mention that Chapter 1 was a prolouge. Oh, and heres the disclaimer. I do not own iCarly...But I will o_O Anyways, I'm going to clear things up a bit for ou guys. In iWanna Stay With Spencer, Freddie hasn't hit puberty yet, but in my story I wanted them to be a bit older. So imagine that they were sixteen when Carly left, and they are now seventeen. Also, iKiss, iTwins, iSaved Your Life, iThink They Kissed and other episodes from season 2 and season 3 already happened. Okay, onward with the story. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: Malls, Music, and More (Month 3)

FREDDIE POV

"How about this?" I asked, standing in front of my full length mirror, and holding a black stripped polo shirt in front of me.

I heard Sam groan. "Dude, you're such a girl!" She sat up and raised her left eyebrow. "But yeah, I like that one."

"I thought you hated stirpes, though."

Her eye twitched for a second before she spoke. "I do. But I hate certain things for certin reasons. For instance, I hate when _anyone_ wears stripes. But not with me. Because stripes look awesome on me." She said smiling.

I smirked at her reflection and walked to my restroom to change. It's been three months since Carly Shay left Seattle, and things have been...good? Sam and I both agreed that even though we miss her wwith all our heart, there's no use moping about it. We still texted her, and even ran a couple iCarly episodes via sattelite. (Sam loves saying 'Via') Today we're going to the mall, because aparently I needed to 'Update my nubby wardrobe.' Why is Sam Puckett in my room on my bed? Why are we going to the mall together? Because we're friends. Yes, actual friends. Even if she won't admit it. She spends the night at my place at least three times a week, and we both visit Spencer every day. I walked out of the restroom to find Sam on my laptop.

"Hey, you might try _asking_ for my permission before you use my personal items." I grumbled, walking over and sitting next to her.

"I could, but I choose not to." She stated, "Now shut up and watch this. It's disgusting!" She said happily.

My eyes grew wide as I foundd myself facing a...a.."What the hell is that?"

Sam beamed, eyes not leaving the screen. "I don't know, but isn't it awesome!"

I closed my eyes, but could't refrain from squinting at it, then shutting my eyes closed again. "That's just wrong. How do you find this enjoyable?" I murmured, clutching my stomach. I felt sick.

She flopped on her back and grinned at me. "How can you not? Now hurry up. You take forever to get ready."

"I like to look presentable, alright?"

"Psh, trust me, Freddie, no one's lookin'." Sam said bluntly with her classic bored expression, then her eyes popped open and she clicked something on my computer. "Ooooh, Freddie's playlists!" My breath caught. "Let's see here..."

"Don't make fun of my music..." I said quickly defending myself, but I didn't hear her laughing.

"Dude, your playlist is boss! It's almost as good as mine. Mama's proud!" She said beaming, and gave me a punch on the shoulder. Ouch.

I smirked. "Really?"

"Shoosh yeah! You got a good variety. The Beatles, Daft Punk, Animal Collective, Kimya Dawson, Metallica...It's like every genre." She says, scrolling down. "Who's AM? Never heard of 'em."

My heart beat quikened as she was about to press my most played song. I grabed her hand and Sam shoots me a funny look. "Uhm, uh, we should really get going." I spoke quickly, pulling her up off of my bed and closing my laptop, making sure to set the password.

At the mall, we literally go to every store, just for the hell of it. Sam picked out five graphic t-shirts that I actually liked.

"Mama's got great taste." She says happily. "Now, we have to go to Mike's Music Store. It's Sammie's turn to do a lil' shopping."

I rolled my eyes as we made our way to the music store. We walked in and Sam inhaled deeply. "I love the smell of acoustics in the morning" She greeted Mike and headed over to a small corner at the back of the store, with a small case and stool. Sam took a key out of her pocket and unlocks the case, revealing a very handsome mid night blue starcaster. She settled herself on the stool as she pluged in the guitar to the amplifier.

"I didn't know you could play guitar." I said sitting at the piano bench near by.

"Been playin' for about three years. Piano for six." She stated proudly, pulling a pick out of her hair. I don't question moments like these.

I had no idea Sam could play an instrument. "Imressive. Play something."

She raised her eyebrow and begins playing a song that sounds good enough to be recorded.

"You're really good!" I said to her, and I meant it. "What song is that?"

"I wrote it." She said, her face flushed from numerous times of head banging. She looked the most happy I've ever seen her. "This is my favorite guitar. Mike's been keeping it on hold for over a year. I've been saving up for it...Just $990 more to go." She sighed then, unplugging the guitar and putting it safely in it's case.

I watched her snap the case closed and she looked at me. "I gotta get going, Benson. I have to meet my mom at the clinic today."

"You want a ride?" I asked, as we waved to Mike and left the store.

"Na." That was odd. She usual always says yes. It was just routine. Why didn't she say yes?

"No?" I asked, just to make sure I hadn't heard wrong.

She nodded.

"Yes?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't wanna a ride today."

"Oh...Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sam nodded. "Yep. See ya later, Benson."

I waved as I got into my car and watched her leave, hands in her pocket. I stayed there for a good five minutes untill I headed home. When I got to my house, I walked over to my laptop. And entered my password. P r i n c e s s P u c k e t t. Then, clicked the song that I listened to at least once a day. I fell alseep with the music surrounding me. 'I keep Running Away, even from the good things...' Did I mention that I think there's a good chance I have a crush on Sam Puckett?

**AN: Well, there's ch 2. If you don't know who AM is, it's the band that wrote Runing Away, the song that played when Freddie and Sam had their first kiss together. I think this chapter was a bit rushed, so tell me what you think. Happy writing :) SimplyJeanette**


	3. El Taco Guapo

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! So, I hope many of you had an awesome'Cook out and watch explosives in the sky' day! (tweeted by DanWarp) x) I also want to take a moment and apologize to you guys. I reread ch. 2 and found numerous grammatical errors. One of the biggest was mixing up different past and future tenses. For instance, at one point I'd wrtie 'She says' instead of 'she said'. The reason for all of those mistakes is becuase I re uploaded the wrong document, the one with the errors. I felt really icky as a writer when I found I posted that mess so I apologize for that stupid inconvienence...Okay *cough* Onward with the story?**

Chapter 3: El Taco Guapo (Month 4)

FREDDIE'S POV

_Tap...tap...tap._

Oh, Seattle, with your non-stop rain! I'm trying to sleep!

_Tap...TAP...TAP_

God, it's really pouring out there.

"DUDE!"

I sat up abruptly and looked around my room, terrifed.

"Benson! Open up!"

I turned around and sure enough, there was Sam, her gold hair plastered to her face and drenched in water. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked sharply, quickly opening the window that led to my fire escape.

"_My _problem? What the hell is El Taco Guapo's problem!" She growled frustratedly as I helped her into my room.

I walked over to my closet, "How does El Taco Guapo explain why you're here at 2 a.m? Are these okay?" I asked, holding up a pair of my gym shorts and an old Penny T.

She shook her hair in a way a dog would; droplets fell on my face. "As long as it fits, it's a-okay." She said, taking the dry clothes and walking into my restroom. "And El Taco Guapo explains everything. Why? Because they close at 1 o'clock."

"Again, I still don't see where you're going with this." I said groggily, standing outside the bathroom door.

I heard the faucet run. "Because," Gargling. Spit. "I woke up round eleven, and started to doodle, and after I doodled Ms. Briggs being eaten by a Liger"-

"Liger's are myths." I commented.

"Shut up! They're real. Anyways, after I got done with my vicious doodling session, my stomach started speaking to me"-

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Your stomach started _speaking_ to you?"

Something fell and broke from inside. I thought it best not to ask. "Stop interupting!" She snapped, "I meant it as a figure of speech! My tummy was growling like crazy, yelling 'Sam! It's time for food!', so I took my mom's keys and drove to Groovy Smoothie's, but guess what?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "What?"

"It was closed!" She said exasperatedly.

"No way!" I said, gasping for dramatic effect

"Yes way!" Sam came out of the restroom wearing the shorts and 'Special Ham' Penny T, her hair still damp. "And I'm freaking out, with my stomach moaning and I want to tell it to shut the fuck up"- She stopped speaking immediatley. "Is the nut here?" She whispered nervously.

"My mom? Nah. Night shift at the hospital. R rated language is permitted." I smiled. "But since when do you care if she hears you or not?"

She shrugged. "Your disgusting politeness is rubbing off on me." She shuddered. "Now, can I get back to my story?"

"Onward, Princess Puckett."

"Okay, so my stomach was making noises that would resemble a cat dying, and I was so freakin' distracted by the lack of an empty tummy that it took me a while to think of other fast food joints that'd be open. Finally, I was on my way to the other side of town to go to Chilli My Bowl, because I know for a fact that they are open 24/7, but when I'm halfway there, and it's like, just past midnight now, I realize that I had a restraining order that didn't allow me within a 30 ft radius of the manager." She pouted angrily, "So my heart is thumping so hard it feels like it'll explode, and my stomach is continuing it's ridiculous dead cat noises and I'm about to lose it. Like, really really lose it."-

"No chiz?"

"No chiz. Just as I'm about to go insane, I see the billboard that replaced our little 'Pee on Carl' incident, and it reads 'Senor's and Senorita's! Make your way over to El Taco Guapo! Open till one a.m.' So in my mind I'm just thinking that this was the answer to my prayers. I made a quick U-turn and headed straight to El Taco Guapo, already knowing what I'm about to order. But get this, when I finally reach the damn place, I see the lights turn off inside, and some of the employees locking up." Sam paused and took a big gulp of air. "I parked the car and ran as fast as I could. The employees looked at me all annoyed-like, and said 'May I help you?' and I said 'The hell you can help me! I. Need. Food! Please, please, please! I'm begging you to open your place for just a second!'. So they look at me and I gave them 'the look'."-

My eyes poped open. "Oh, God. Not _the_ look." I shuddered just thinking about it.

She nodded. "Yup. THE look."

"Wow." I commented, sitting down next to her on my bed.

"Yeah. So they let me inside, and the dude's like 'What'll it be?' So I order a mega Nacho deluxe, three burritos, and two tacos, and after they make they food, they do the worst thing ever."

"What'd he do?" I asked, eager now.

She blinked and flopped down on her back. "The freaking idiot asked me to pay!" I laughed at her logic "I tried to grab my food and make a break for it, but then I remembered that I had to stay out of juvie if I want to graduate, so I'm about to just give up on food when I reach Bushwell Plaza, and here I am."

We stayed silent for a while untill we both burst out laughing. The best kind of laughing, too. That one kind that tickles your insides and tingles throughout your entire body. We lay there on my bed, faces flushed from the chuckles.

"So, I'm guessing you're hungry?" I asked, knowingly.

"Starving."

I grinned. "I'll get the fat cakes."

So there we were; Sam and i, listening to music, stuffing our faces and telling ghost stories George the Bra would've been afraid of, and then I heard her light snoring. I turned and saw Sam asleep on my bed, her wavy hair splayed over the pillow. It took all in my power to refrain from brushing some loose strands from her face. I watched her for a good hour, and counted the times her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. And all I could think of was how much I loved her appetite, for that's what brought her here.

Just as I was blacking out, and letting sleep takeover, I could've sworn I heard Sam Puckett mumble, 'Freddie..' But who's to say it wasn't my imagination?

**I know this was a ton of dialouge, but I really loved writing this chapter. Reviews are awesome!**


	4. Texts

**You guys rock for the reviews! Lanter- Glad you see the close friendship they've developed! Lovin' Seddie- this story's very far from perfect but your comment made me feel all warm inside. Coketree20- I question your username...:) Fcuk Yeah it's Gabby- Idk why, but I really enjoy your review x) FanFictionWrighter- Yeah, holy soap came out of no where :) Glad you liked it! And thank you to the rest of you awesome Seddie peeps! Flutter360, icecoffee18, DorkyLuvBD, and DaughterofAthena3! Okay, time for the story :D**

Chapter 4: Texts (Month 5)

To: Freddie  
From: Sam

Wanna buy me a smoothie?

To: Sam  
From: Freddie

Can't. Sowwy.

To: Freddie  
From: Sam

Wat do u mean u can't? Y not? Y can't u buy me a smoothie?

To: Sam  
From: Freddie

I'm in an AV club meeting. I can't bail again JUST to spend $3.50 on you

To: Freddie  
From: Sam

U suck, Fredwad

To: Sam  
From: Freddie

Why!

To: Freddie  
From: Sam

Coz u deprived me of food

To: Sam  
From: Freddie

How's that my fault? You can walk to Groovy Smoothies and buy a Strawberry Splat by yourself

To: Freddie  
From: Sam

But i don't wannaaaaa. And besides. I don't got moolah on me

To: Sam  
From: Freddie

What do you mean? You don't have money? I gave you fifteen dollars yesterday. And I specificaly asked you to make it last for the rest of the week, and to NOT spend it on beef jerky. Tell me you didn't spend it on beef jerky, Sam

To: Freddie  
From: Sam

Fine...I didn't spend it on beef jerky

To: Sam  
From: Freddie

...Does that mean that you DID spend it on beef jerky?

To: Freddie  
From: Sam

Of course not! Y would I spend 15 buckaroos on jerky? I spent it on a bucket of fried chicken and a packet of ham

To: Sam  
From: Freddie

Aw, Sam!

To: Sam  
From: Freddie

Sam, I told you to make the money last

To: Sam  
From: Freddie

Sam? Helllllooooo?

To: Sam  
From: Freddie

Ok, now you're scaring me!

To: Sam  
From: Freddie

..Sam?

I sighed and put my PearPhone back in my pocket, figuring if Sam wanted to reply I'd get the message. I was about to walk back over to my AV club buddies, when I heard a sickening sound behind me. Like a key being dragged along the surface of a car. The rest of club and I turned around, only to see Sam precariously perched on a branch of the massively high oak tree outside the window.

"Benson! You will buy me a Strawberry Splat, or you will never be able to have children!" She screamed, banging on the window

I gulped, as she dragged me through the window. I 'll never understand this creature/friend we call Sam Puckett.

**Hey, so I don't have a great feeling about this chapter, because many texting scenarios have already been used. But I just couldn't resist writing one. This was just to get that out of my system. Don't worry, the next chapter will be lengthy and more Seddie :D Reviews are the best!**


	5. Realization

**Boooo, I didn't get as much reviews so far for ch. 4, but I kind of expected that considering it was more of a filler. I finally updated He Saved Her Life! That story shows what I think is going through Sam's mind during the extended version of iSaved Your Life. There's a ton of dialouge, so sorry for that, but Sam realizes her feelings(that part's at the end), so I hope you like it. :) PLEASE READ THIS PART OF THE AN: I've been thinking of deleting chap2 all together, because it might turn away new readers with the horrible mistakes. Tell me what you think, guys.**

Chapter 5: Realization (Month 5)

SAM'S POV

"Sam? Sam, are you still there?"

I blinked a couple times. "Oh, sorry Carls." I said, continuing to doodle in my sketch book.

"Sam, have you even heard a word I've said?" Carly spoke to me through the phone.

"Of course I have. Somethin' about a boy or one another."

I could hear her sigh on the other end. "Not just _any _guy. This guy has jet black hair, the deepest blue eyes, and a gorgeous body!"

"Sounds hot." I said, ejecting an interested voice as I colored in the sun in my picture. I laughed at the irony. Sounds 'hot', the 'sun'. God, Freddie _is _rubbing off on me.

"Sam? Turn on your web cam."

I sighed. "Why?"

"I wanna talk to you via sattelite."

"Via!" I yelled and she laughed. "Kay, hold up." I said, setting down my cell phone and booting up my laptop. And with a click, Carly's face was on my computer screen, beautiful as ever, of course.

She smiled at me. "Sam! You're wearing that make up I sent you!" Carly exclaimed happily.

"What? Oh, yeah. Just a little." I said, picking up my phone to send my latest masterpiece to Freddie. A picture of Mr. Howard melting in the Sahara Desert.

"Is that a PearPhone?" Carly asked, looking at me through the camera lenses. "What happened to your old phone?"

I grinned. "Freddie got it for me. And get this, it's filled with the best apps ever! Insta-fart, Snap-Snap Revenge, and an app that shows you the best Meat places in the world!" I said happily. When Freddie presented me with this, I immediatle rejected it. Do you know how much these things cost? But he insisted I take it, since it was on sale for fifty bucks.

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Wow."

"I know, right?"

She smiled, then looked around at the room I was in. "Uh, are you at your house?"

I shook my head. "Nah. At Freddifer's." I ripped open a Fat Free fat cake, and let the pink fatiness melt on my tongue.

"Why?"

"Got hungry, didn't have money, here I am." I said bluntly.

Carly gaped at me. "His mom updated the locks when I left! It's something even you can't get through. How'd you get inside?" She asked eagerly.

I smirked. "Climbed in through Benson's fire escape. But that's only when both of them are gone. Usually I knock." I said beaming. "Aren't you proud of me?"

"Shoosh yeah!" She laughed, then slowly her smile faded. "Hey, you're wearing a blouse!" Her eyes grew wide as saucers. "Okay, something has to be wrong here. Make up, clothes, your hair is sleek, and you actually knock now. What is the world coming to!" She said dramatically, and I laughed.

"Dude, you know I don't ever dress up. But I'm goin' to a Cuttlefish concert tonight with the dweeb, and he said I had to look 'presentable'." I grumbled and rolled my eyes. Freddie actually said he didn't care what I wore, but I didn't want Carly to ask when I suddenly started dressing up nicely.

Carly stared blankly at me. "You're going to a Cuttlefish concert?...With Freddie?" The way she spoke almost made me scared. It was her slow, robotic, and death-like voice. A tone I hadn't heard Carly use ever since the Dorfman's went too far with their lamness a couple years ago. But like she'd ever really 'scare' me. We were hundreds of miles away, talking to eachother via satelite. Why was she suddenly mad?

"Uh, yeah?" I said.

"Oh, my God...Oh my God!Omigod! Omigod!" I watched her as she stood up, and started pacing around her room, knocking over the web cam a bit from her frantic waving. She started wringing hands together to calm herself down. "The makeup, the clothes, your hair!" She repeated, her voice raising a couple octaves. "I should've known!"

It was somewhat humorous to see Carly during one of her classic freak outs, but knowing that she was having a panic attack over something I said, made the whole scenario strangely tense. Just at that moment, Fredward walked in, smiling as he held up the picture message I sent him. His smile slowly faded as he came around and saw what was on his computer screen. We both looked at eachother, then back at the screen.

"...Carly?" Freddie said, nervously.

Carly turned around and quickly fixated the web cam. "Freddie! Why is Sam in your room? Why did you buy her gifts? And why are you guys all dressed up for a rock concert?" She asked with a shrill voice. I still couldn't see how my simple convorsation with my best girl friend turned into this.

"Well,"-

"Don't 'well' me! I can't believe this! When did you two start dating? How the hell did this happen?" She spoke so quickly that I almost didn't catch what she said. Almost.

Freddie looked at me, and his face burned red. Why was he blushing? We both know we aren't dating, so why is he embarassed? I blinked and turned back to the camera lens, to see Carly with a strained look on her face, her eyes wide, and her face paler than usual. I rolled my eyes to lighten the mood. "Carls, Carly, Car-lay, Fredweird and I are not, repeat NOT, dating. What'd make you think such a crazy impossiple idea like that?" I asked, chuckling.

I punched Freddie lightly and he started to chuckle falsely with me. "Yeah, Carly. Like I'd ever date _that_."

Carly's face slowly regained a bit of colour. "And like I'd ever date a lame dweeb like _her_." I said, poking Freddie's stomach.

"Why would I ever be with a mean hearted, meat lovin', ill mannered, hot tempered"-

"Don't push it, Freddifer." I muttered, and his ears turned pink.

We looked expectantly at Carly, awaiting her answer. "Oh...Sorry. I just. I mean, Sam with her niceness, and Freddie buying you stuff...I don't know, I guess I just assumed wrong." She said sheepishly.

I smiled. "It's okay, Carls. It does kinda look bad but really, we're just friends." I spoke in an assuring voice.

"Yeah...Just friends." Freddie repeated robotically. I glanced at him, his face blank, and his usually predictable brown eyes were now unreadable.

Carly beamed, and started to laugh. "Yeah, and how could you guys be a couple anyway? That's totally crazy. I don't know what I was thinking." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah...Totally crazy." Freddie said again with that monotone voice. Okay, something's wrong here.

"Hey, Carls?" I asked.

"What?"

"It's almost time for the concert so,"-

"Oh! Sure, sure, I'll go now. Have fun guys! I miss you!" And then the screen went blank.

I quickly swivled around in my chair, and looked Freddie straight in the eyes. He didn't bring them up to meet mine, he still had them glured to his floor. My heart started fluttering, thinking about the facts: Freddie had started squirming when Carly asked if we were dating. Freddie blushed. He said we were just friends in what was clearly a dissapointed voice. Did he..maybe...possibly...like me? I gulped. Did I like him? It's weird when things hit you. It's like you see everything in a new way, with a new eye, and right then I saw everything I thought I knew about Freddie in a new light. I noticed things I've never noticed before. I saw how his eyes weren't just dark brown, but warm. The warmth radiated off of the depths in those eyes. I noticed how strong his jaw line had become, how much taller he had grown. He had grown out of his baby fat and was now skinny, with muscels. When did he get those? I noticed all he's done for me in our friendship. How I loved his musical laugh, his dorky sense of humour, his action figures, to his stupid Galaxy Wars movies. I realized I loved everything about him...

"Sam?"

I slowly brought my eyes back up to meet his, and everything was different. The way I looked at him before was nothing compared to now. Now, I saw everything. "Yeah?"

He ran a hand through his already amazingly messed up hair. "We should, um, get ready to leave. You know, for the concert."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah." I smiled, restoring the normalcy between us. "Cuttlefish!" I yelled happily and my heart soared when he finally smiled. His right side of his mouth pulled up higher than his left. How perfectly crooked it looked.

"Cuttlefish!" He agreed and I punched his shoulder.

"Let's get goin', Fredward."

He smirked, and opened the door for me. "After you, Princess Puckett."

All I could think about on the drive there, at the concert, and back at Freddie's where I spent the night, was how much I like him. How much I liked those stupid dreams of him and me becoming more than friends. My mind kept thinking of all the little things I loved about not only him but of 'us'. And I've never loved the word 'us' more than that moment. How much I wanted there to be an 'us'...

**Honestly, I don't know how much I liked this chapter. I only started to really like it when Carly cronfonted them of dating. Weeeeelll, tell me what you guys think of it. Oh! And who else is totally excited for Season 4 of iCarly premiering July 30th? I can't wait! Noah (Gibby) joins main cast! Jane Lych(Glee. 40-yr old virgin) plays Sam's mom! Guppy! Nathan(Freddie) and Jerry(Spencer) have new hair do's! AWESOME. You know what else is awesome? Reviews! ;)**


	6. Never is a Strong Word

**Holy, freakin' crap! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! :D I got one review about Sam being a bit OOC at the end of ch. 5, so I'm sorry if I over did her feelings (Though I personally liked it) Anywho, chicken poo...lame? Yeah, sorry. Couldn't resist x) This chapter isn't much seddie, in fact Sam's not in this chapter, but I liked writing this SO much, so I hope you'll like it too. Kay, here's the story.**

Chapter 6: Never is a strong word (Month 6)

FREDDIE'S POV

"..And then the gorilla jumped out of the hammock with a curtain wrapped around him, and he yelled at me and hit me with a trumpet! Don't you remember that, Freddie? Oh, wait, that was a dream. Ha! Well, anyways...Freddo? Fredddddieee?" Spencer snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I looked up at him. "Oh. Sorry, Spence."

Spencer came around and sat on the coffee table, his concerned older brother instincts taking over. This is why I loved hanging out with him. It was cool to have a guy friend; he was practically my brother. I still fenced with him every weekend, and we can get lost in hour long convorsations about Galaxy Wars episodes. Hell, he advised me when I went on my first date. I came over here out of boredom. Sam had detention all this week, and Mr. Howard was forcing only her and her alone to stay in detention from after school, to un-Godly hours of the evening. I _told_ Sam not to e-mail that picture of Mr. Howard stage diving at the Cuttlefish to staff. After school I came into the Shay's apartment, sat down, and listened to Spencer babble about a dream for the first half hour.

"Okay, what up?" He said, pulling his feet up on the coffee table to sit criss-crossed applesauced.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I would say 'nothing', but you won't buy that, will you?"

He shook his head hard. "Nope."

I sighed again. "Honestly, I miss Sam."

"I didn't know she left." He said in a concerned tone. "Where did she go?"

"She didn't _leave_, exactly. She's at detention."

Spencer grinned goofily. "School just got out an hour ago, and you _miss_ her?" He gave me one of the many 'Spencer' looks. This one was a 'somethin's goin' on here', face. "Do you-?"

Biting my lip, I shook my head. "No, no, no. I do not like Sam! Why does everyone keep saying that? Is it so strange that I miss my friend? No. It's not. So I just wish everyone will stop assuming I like her, just because we hang out and stuff doesn't mean I have a crush on Sam Puckett." I grumbled, looking at Spencer's now dumb founded look.

He gave a hoot of laughter. "Ch-ch-chillax, Freddo. I was just going to ask if you wanted some Wahoo Punch!" He stated, laughing much too hard.

My cheeks grew with heat. I hated how easily I blushed. It gave away what I was feeling, and that could be _very_ dangerous. "Oh. Yeah, well...Yeah." I said akwardly. "Sorry, it's just that a lot of people have been bugging me about liking Sam lately. Which is not true."

"You sure?"

I gave him a look. "Of _course_ I'm sure. Why would anyone think otherwise?" I asked angrily.

He shrugged and jutted out his lower lip in a child-ish manner. "Uh, I dunno, maybe because you hang out with her like 24/7, you guys do everything together! More than she and Carly, even. And you always look at her like this." Spencer rolled back his neck, which made many double chins grow, and he smiled so wide it looked like it hurt. Added on to this, he batted his eyelashes and tried to immitate my voice. "Sam, you're brilliant! Sure Sam, I'll buy you food! Sam, steal my bacon!"

I glared at him. So much for brotherly. "I don't talk like that. And one out of those three is true."

"Yeah? Which one?" He said, eagerly.

I gulped. "None. I was just kidding. Look, I don't like Sam!" I said, frustratedly. Why didn't he believe me? Oh, right. Because I'm lying. I do like Sam, in fact I liked her much more than I ever like Carly. With Carly, my love was so easy. I loved her, she rejected me, and I took it. It was simple, easy, and not hard to deal with. Sam was a whole other story. When I first started to realize I had a crush on my blonde headed demon, my heart melted. My throat went dry everytime I saw her...It still gets dry everytime I see her. It was all of the feelings that I suppose comes when you _actually _like someone.

Spencer smiled. "I know, I know. I'm just teasing." He ruffled my head. "But honestly, I think you guys are cute together." He said, and spun around like a ballerina.

"Really?" I asked, grinning. I quickly put on a straight face. "I mean," I cleared my throat. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah! You guys are like a painting. You're both so not-perfect. And that's what makes it awesome! Anyways, if you ever want to talk about...your non-crush on Sam," He winked, and elbowed me lightly in the ribs. "Then you know where to find me."

Spencer stood up and left to start on his latest art project, inspired by his many dreams. I sat there and thought about what he said. About me and Sam being so not right for eachother, that it only made sense we _were_ right for eachother. It made absolutely no sense. But yet it sompetely fit. My mind spun round dizzily as I tried to process all of this. If wjat Spencer said is true, that we balance eachother, complete eachother like a painting, then maybe it wouldn't be so crazy if Sam ever even considered liking me. I haven't spoken a word to anyone about my crush on her. Wheras with my old puppy dog love, 'Carly' was the automatic answer when asked, 'Who do you like?'. But again, Sam was different.

"...Ithinkthatmaybe,possibly,imightlikesampuckett." I mumbled, barely audible even to my own ears.

From the corner of my eye I saw Spencer's head pop up from behind the kitchen counter. "What's that?" He asked, cuffing his hand around his ear.

I sighed. "I think that I might like Sam..." There it is. Done deal.

He slapped his knee and pointed a finger happily at me. "I knew it! The magic meatball and George the Bra told me so!" He pranced, literally, over to me. "So, when did this happen? Tell Spencey the deets!"

I chuckled once at his school girl like stance. "I don't know, exactly. I mean, I've always felt _something_ deep down ever since we kissed. But I just didn't know what it was untill we watched Titanic about a week after Carls left." It felt so great to be hearing these words aloud.

Spencer scrunched his eyebrows. "Titanic? Like, the movie?"

"Yeah. We were having our first Movie Monday ever since Carly left, and I told Sam to pick a movie out. She said I had nubby movies, and told me I could pick whatever. So I chose something sensible, thinking it might annoy her a bit. But when I turned it on, she eagerly glued her eyes to the screen, not even punching me once through out the whole movie. This was strange because usually she sleeps for half of the movie, and eats noisily without paying attention the other. But with Titanic, she watched intently. Then, she cried."

"No. Way." Spencer said.

"Yes. Sam Puckett cried from watching a movie. I asked her if that was a tear I saw in her eye, you know, teasing her and stuff, and she didn't even glare at me. She said, 'Dude, I can't believe I've never seen this before. It's freakin' messing with my emotions. Look at that old couple! They just stayed in bed while they saw the water surround them, knowing they didn't have much time left to live. And the mother, reading one last fairytale to her children! It's just...so messed up.' and then she started crying some more, while I handed her a box of tissues. And while she was crying, everything just hit me. Because before that, I never saw Sam as a person. I saw her as the friend slash enemy that was always there to beat me up, but still make me laugh. But right then I saw she had feelings, and I saw how blue her eyes were. I saw everything." I spoke so much, that I didn't realize Spencer had gone very stiff.

"You love Sam!" He accused happily. "That was beautiful!" He added, about my story. "I totally need to get you guys together!"

"No, no. I'm happy just being great friends with her. I don't wanna ruin that bond, ya know?"

Spencer frowned. "But maybe she likes you back? That'd make your bond stronger."

I sighed. "Sam Puckett would never like me..."

"Never," Spencer said, standing up, "is a very strong word."

**Hey! Did you guys see that reference to George the Bra? On in one of the George episodes, the bra says to Freddie. **

**"And what about Sam?"**

**F: "What ABOUT, Sam?"**

**G: "Some people think you and Sam would make a better couple than you and Carly."**

**F: "Bra, I would NEVER date Sam Puckett...And she'd never date me!"**

**G: "Never is a strong word."**

**Anyways, just wanted to post that just in case you guys haven't seen that video. I hope you guys like this chapter. I thought it was about time to show some more Spencer, because Spencer's awesome! R&R pretty please! :D**


	7. Happy Birthday

**HEYYYYY! I'm back :) and I know there are real ligers, but let's just say that that will pop up later ;)  
**

**Wow, how much do you guys rock? :D Every morning when I check my e-mail I smile wide and it's all thanks to you guys! Okay so let's see here, Freddie knows he has a crush on Sam. He's liked her since The Kiss and realized it while watching Titanic (I had no idea why I chose Titanic x) ) The same with Sam but she realized it when Carly adressed the idea of them being a couple. Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews! Shes . killing . me, Lovin'Seddie, Gabby Loves Gaga, Lanter, tiredandhungry, seddielovgrl, xxxa-little-cookiexx, I love you all! And thank you very much coketree20 and icecoffee18 for keeping up with the story : D Woooo!**

Chapter 7: Happy Birthday PART 1(Month 6)

FREDDIE'S POV

"Freddie, I'm serious. Don't throw me a party. I don't want one." Sam sighed heavily, and I pouted. She was getting one whether she liked it or not.

I tried to plead with my eyes. "Why not? You _love_ parties. Sam Puckett plus parties and alchohal equals happy demon." I stated obviously.

She chuckled shortly. "Dude, why are you so set on throwing me one anyways? Isn't it better that I just wanna chill with my best bud," Sam stretched over and hesitantly put her hand on my head, then ruffled it playfully. I felt the colour in my face flush. "on my birthday?" I let a breath out.

I gulped quietly before answering, making sure my voice was well adjusted. "I just want to do something special for you. Last year was fun, but in the end you felt like crap. I don't want you to feel like crap on your birthday, ok?" I said, honestly.

"Freddifer, that's really sweet of you, but if you really want to make me happy on my birthday then just come to my place and stay for a Puckett family dinner, and after that, you will offer to kindly buy me a smoothie, then we'll come to your place and play endless games of Cupcake War, whilst swigging vodka and watching a freakin' movie of my choice. _That's_ what would make me happy." She said in a blunt voice.

"But,"-

She glared at me. "No buts. I'm going home. Come by around six-ish, and make sure you have room for food. We're havin' a feast of fried chicken, ham, and bacon!" Sam licked her lips and fell back on my bed.

I sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll see you later, Princess Puckett."

"Bleh."

"Bleh." I said back and she left with a wave.

Why did Sam have to make everything so complicatedly simple? I sighed and lay down on my bed, in the crease that was left after Sam got up, and eye balled my closet. Maybe I should take it back...She's a determined person, she won't accept unless she earned it herself, like when she owed Carly and I money. Yeah, I should return it...No, no, no, she'll love it!...I think. I groaned as I skimmed my eyes over the glossy neck of the guitar. It was one of those acoustics that can be plugged into an amplifier. It was beautiful, and dark with rich blue colour; it was Sam's dream guitar. I bought it last week, and have been debating wheather I give it to her as a gift or not. I mean, wouldn't a thousand dollar gift seem...Strange? It would be too weird. She'd wonder why I'd spend all of that on her.

I suddenly tore my eyes away from the sleek guitar and grinned as I stood up and plopped into my desk chair, opening my laptop and inserting a blank disc. I ran a hand through my hair and clicked on the 'PearTunes' program, quickly scrolling through the names of music artists and bands.

The Moldy Peaches. _"'Here is the church and here is the steeple, we sure are cute for two ugly poeple' C'mon Freddie, that line is genius. Kimya's great." _Click.

Sublime. _"Why do great musicians have to die?" _Click.

Lady Antebellum. "_I can't help but like 'Need You Now'. It's just straight out and foward and freakin' good." _Click.

The Beatles. _"Dude, don't trash on Ringo Starr unless you want to be thrown in the trash can. Ringo rocks. End of story. Now bring me chicken." _Click.

Metallica. _"And Nothing Else Matters is my favorite Metallica song. What's yours, Fredderly?" _Click.

Arcade Fire. _"Mama loves me some indie. You have good taste, Benson...Ya know, for a nub. _Click.

Linkin Park. _"Freddie, don't you dare hate on Chester. I'd like to hear YOU scream for twelve seconds!" _Click

Paramore. _"It sucks how everyone thinks they're mainstream garbage. Why does Nightlight have to ruin good music! C'mon, if they would just LISTEN to their older stuff they should shove their comments up their ass. Pmore's tight." _Click.

System of a Down. _"Why don't presidents fight the war? Hmmmmmmmm." _Click.

Daft Punk. _"Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, mail-upgrade it, charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it, snap it, work it, quick-erase it, write it, cut it, paste it, save it, Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it, plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip - unzip it, Lock it, fill it, call it, find it, View it, code it, jam - unlock it, surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it, cross it, crack it, switch - update it, name it, rate it, tune it, print it, scan it, send it, fax - rename it, touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, turn it, leave it, start- format it...WHAT NOW SON? SAM PUCKETT IS AWESOME!"_ Click.

Muse. _"A lot of people are haters on Muse because of Nightlight, but have they HEARD some of their lyrics. God, why are people retarded?" _Click.

I kept adding on artists I've ever heard Sam mention onto a playlist. Laughing out loud along the way. Sam really had a heart for music. It was the one thing (besides food) that she gave second chances on. She loved every genre possible, and went from hard core metal, to full on country. And from folk music, to emo. It was incredible. I frowned as I hesitated on a particular song, by a particular band, played on a particular day. I kept scrolling back up, looking at it, then debating if I should add it. I looked over the playlist I just made, and felt satisfied. 100 of Sam's favorite songs. That's not even a lot compared to what she has on her PearPhone. 100 doesn't even make a dent. I got up and walked to my closet, ignoring the instrument as I picked out a shirt and pants. Before I left to Sam's house, I quickly added a song, burned the CD and put it in a box. No turning back now.

**AN: I know, I know, I know. WHERE'S THE PROMISED FLUFF? That, my dear readers, is in Part 2 of Samantha's birthday. This is part 1. Sorry. I got carried away with the Music and didn't have room haha. So I decided to split it in 2 parts.x) reviews are awesome :D**


	8. Sam and Questions

**You ready for this? duh dun dun du du duh dun. Well, this is more Sam central than seddie. I know, I know, I know, you guys are tired of it, you're just itching for the fluff, and there will be, because I'm uploading two chapters in one day. !READ THIS!: So if you want, you can skip this and go on to the next for some Sed-day floofiness, but I'm actually really fond of this chap, and I can imagine it being in like an episode or something. Like Sam says, 'You can actually FEEL the akward' in this ch. Ha ha hope you like :)**

Chapter 8: Sam and Questions (Happy Birthday PART 2)

SAM'S POV

I smiled, and didn't stop smiling. It was so far a great day, Melanie was less girlie than usual, Mom didn't wear her bikini (thank God, because I didn't want Freddie to be scarred for life) and I was surrounded by various of meats! Oh yeah, Sam Puckett was a happy, happy girl. And it was only going to get even better when-

"Why are you so smiley?" Melanie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, setting a couple plates on the table we were setting. (Mom actually wanted to _try_ and be sophisticated by bringing out glass wear we'd eat off of. Hell, just bring me the bucket of fried chicken dammit.) "Mel, it's our birthday, is it a crime for me to"-

"Is Freddie coming?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, suddenly irritated "...Why?"

She smirked. "Because I know."

I gulped. Melanie was just as evil as any Puckett girl, just in her own girlie way...Carly said 'nice' and 'teasing' isn't considered evil, but I beg to differ. With the exception of Freddie, of course. "Know what?"

"That you like Freddie."

Hmm, what are my options here? I could just tell her and accept her sisterly advice on the touchy subject, or I could play dumb for a while, because with Melanie you can only play dumb for so long. Especially if it's with me. "Gross, ruin my portion of the birthday why don't you?" Dumb's the way to go.

Melanie sighed and smiled at me with her shinier-than-yours teeth. "Sammy, you don't have to hide it."

"Don't call me that." I muttered. "And I don't like Benson. Alright?"

She shrugged. I knew that what I said wouldn't change her mind, but at least she'd stop asking. "Then why did you guys kiss?" Spoke to soon.

I sighed. "What, did Carly tell you?"

Melanie shook her head, making her gold hair high in a ponytail flop back and forth. I was annoyed for that fraction of a second, at how much Mel and I look the same, yet she's just perfect. Everyone loves her. She can get any guy she wants. It was like looking at what God wanted me to be. Why do I suggest this? Because why on earth would He put two of us here on this world _just _have one be constantly better than someone? It wasn't fair.

"No, Freddie told me." Melanie started, "When he took me on a date. He seemed awkward the whole time. Especially when I kissed him. He pulled away and said, 'You swore we'd never do that again', and I kind of liked him then and said, '_I _didn't swear anything' Lame, right? Anyways, I leaned in for another kiss, and he, uh, kind of fled the club." She stated sheepishly. I could tell it was embarrassing for her, especially since no guy has ever turned her down. "He thought I was you."

"Okay." I shrugged when she finished.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, but Freddie knows you're real now, maybe he'll flirt you up tonight?" I suggested, with a gulp in my throat.

She smirked. "I don't want him to"-

_DING. WE ARE THE PUCKETTS AND WE LOVE BUCKETS...OF...MEAT_

Melanie and I groaned at the dorky door bell mom insisted was 'classy awesome'. Mel hated the recording Mom chose, I hated the singing doorbell all together, it was just tacky. I walked over and opened the door to find Freddie with his new hairstyle, instead of the front flipped up he had his bangs in front, slightly brushing over his eyes. God, why am I noticing these things? I punched his shoulder. "What up, Frederly?"

He grinned, "Hey, Princess Puckett," He looked over my shoulder and saw Melanie. She waggled her fingers. "Happy Birthday, Melanie." He said akwardly looking down. "I can't believe there's _two_ of you."

I frowned. "Me neither. Come on, let's get our grub on!"-

"Hey all!," We three teens looked up to see my mom dressed in a rather skimpy dress, her short spiky blond hair sticking up. She nodded at Freddie. "Sup, Freddison. Sam's always yammering on about 'Freddie this' and 'Freddie that' nowadays." I felt a blush creep in my cheeks and felt his eyes on me.

"Oh, really?" He said, and I heard a smile in his voice.

She nodded. "Yeah. Everyday single day. There hasn't been not one time I haven't heard your name come up in conversation. 'Who you texting?'" Mom recited, "'Freddie', 'Where are you going?', 'To Freddie's', 'Where did you get that?', 'Oh, Freddie gave it to me'." Mom hooted a chuckle and I felt about as red as a tomato. Sorry for the stupid smile or simile or whatever that's called.

"Well, we are best friends." I heard him say, because I was looking at the floor and my untied high tops.

"Yeah, but if you ask _me_I think our little Sammy here has big ol' fat cru"-

I gaped, "Mom!" I spoke loudly, "Didn't you have to go do that thing. You know? What you were telling me about earlier?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, but I did actually come down here to ask you something," she said now looking earnestly towards me "Sam...?"

"Yeah?" I said, still dazed by what she almost did.

She pulled her puppy dog eyes on. Oh, this cannot be good. "Okay, so you know Chad, right?"

Freddie frowned. "The accountant?"

"No, no, I think that's Bob." Melanie stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Dumbo, Bob was the Zoo keeper."

"I thought that was"-

"ANYWAYS," Mom started again, "He asked me out for a fourth date. I've never been with someone this long. He might be The One. And so I told him 'Chad, it's my daughters' birthday!' and he sounded so sad, he went through so much trouble to book Fat Burger for tonight and I couldn't say no and"-

Melanie smiled while I groaned. "It's okay, Mom. Go, go have fun."

"Okay!" She laughed like a giddy school girl and quickly patted our heads. "Bye girls!" And she was gone.

Freddie frowned. "Um, does this mean the party's over?"

"I guess. Let's go." I said to him and he looked at me with a knowing eye, he knew I just wanted to go to his house and chill.

"You got it."

As we walked out the door and into his car, and to the streets, I got a text from Melanie. 'UH, HELLO? You guys totally left me!'

I replied, 'Oh ya...srry i honestly 4got u were even there'

'That's because you're oblivious to everything else when Freddie's around. : D '

'Am not'

' Yes you are. You love him'

I looked at Freddie, that little vein throbbing in his neck as he animatedly retold a dream he had, his eyes brown as ever, his hair messed up from the wind coming through the open window. I texted back to my sister: 'i know'

**AN: I really like this chapter :] Rember, you could've skipped and just go ahead to the fluff but I think this is a good entrance to ease into it. Take it slow or whatever. Because the next chapter there's no relatives, no friends, no interruptions, just Sam and wittle Fweddie. Read on! (Oh, and reviews simply make my day, really they do =D) **


	9. Maybe

**HEY, so finally here's the fluff. Like, for real this time. It's just Sam and Freddie. It was really hard for me to choose who's Point of View I should do, but I settled on Freddie. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 9: Maybe (Month 6)

FREDDIE'S POV

I allowed Sam into my apartment, where she lazily flopped onto my living room couch. I smiled. It seemed like I'd been smiling all day. Maybe Sam was right, about not wanting to do anything big for her birthday. If I had thrown a party I'd probably hardly see her the whole night. It made me feel warm inside to know that she'd prefer a night in with me than a party. Just her and I. I walked over to her, still with a grin plastered on my face. Why? Because was it just my imagination or did her mom almost say 'crush'? I sat down next to where her head was and kept grinning. I really couldn't stop myself.

"You're such a freak, Benson." She muttered, looking up at me.

"I'm just happy."

Her eyes burned into mine, and I felt myself almost loose it. The picture of her sitting there so close to me, knowing that the girl I quite honestly loved might like me back that way was just so overwhelmingly...awesome, for the lack of a better term, that I had to restrain myself from kissing her right then and there.

"Why's that? It's not your eighteenth B-Day too, is it?" She smirked.

I swallowed. "No...It's just, I don't know, a pretty good day."

She lightly closed her eyes. "Huh."

We stayed there for a while, just not speaking. We often had what I love to call 'moments' like these where we sit in comfortable silence. Then, "I have to use you're bathroom." Sam said, and ran into my room. I chuckled to myself and continued my dazed state. Did Sam like me? Was that even remotely possible? If she did, and I did, would that make us a couple? And if we were one, would that be to awkward and ruin the bond we had? I sighed to myself, thinking that I should have a talk with Spencer when-

"FREDDIE!" I heard Sam shriek. It was a scream you only hear in horror movies.

My heart beat quickened to a million beats per second and I ran to my room. "Sam! Sam! What's wrong?" I yelled. Worry raced through out me.

I saw her on the floor next to my closet, her head in her hands. "Oh my God." I heard her mumble.

I slowly crouched down next to her and placed my hand on her back. "Sam? What happened?"

"I can't believe you Freddie Benson." She said and my heart faltered.

I gulped, scared. "W-what are you talking about?"

She looked at me and I saw that she was beaming. Her smile from ear to ear, and before I knew it, she had engulfed me into a bear hug. "Oh, my God! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Was this really happening? Did she just say love? "I mean, it cost so much." Sam suddenly frowned, "It cost so much!" She said irritated, "Why the hell did you do that!" She yelled, flicking my forehead.

Wow, I didn't inderstand girls at all. I spoke slowly. "Sam, you're confusing me. I don't...I don't understand."

She rolled her eyes. "Freddie, I'm talking about that" She said pointing into my closet.

Oh! She was talking about the guitar...Oh, she was talking about the guitar, I thought more dissapointed. I grinned at her and grabbed the sleek neck of it, "Why do you look through my stuff?" I asked, handing the instrument over as she gingerly held it.

"You're awesome, you know that?"

"It's been known to happen." I shrugged and smiled at her. "Oh, I almost forgot," I said, now reaching into my jacket pocket "Here's a more..thoughtful gift." I handed her the CD and she looked at me hard.

"What's this?"

I grinned. "It's a mix of a crap load of songs I've heard you say comments about.

She smirked and set the guitar aside. "Well, let's hear it. C'mon." She handed me the disc and I motioned for her to follow me out to the balcony, where my PearPlayer was at. I inserted the disc and watched her smile slowly grow wider and wider as she listened to the music. So there we were. Sam and I listened to every single song through for about an hour, smiling and laughing as we remembered the history of each .Then Sam looked at me as a familiar tune came on.

She laughed. "Oh, what a coincidence."

"I like this song." I shrugged.

"Me too." Sam said quietly as it played. "I'm taking the guitar back, Freddie. I really love it. But I just...The fact that you even thought to get that for me was a good enough present. I'm happy just knowing you'd do that for me."

"I kind of figured that."

She looked at me. "Oh, really?"

I nodded.

"How could you possibly know that I was going to give my dream guitar back even though it's the most thoughtful gift I've ever had?" Sam asked earnestly.

I shrugged. "Maybe I just really know you."

"Maybe you're right." She sighed, leaning forward and putting her hands on her knees.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing?" I asked, looking at the slowly setting sky.

She looked with me. "But maybe it is."

"Maybe I want to know why it'd be considered bad?" And the song continued to play. _Did I tell you it's not that bad?_

"Because maybe it means you know what I'm thinking of right now." _Sitting over here dreaming_

I blinked. "Maybe I do."

"Maybe you agree with the idea?"

"Maybe I want to too."

Then she was right there. I could count the freckles sparkled across her nose, see the blue irises shine like never before. And we were kissing. And it wasn't like our first kiss, it was even better. Her lips molded into mine and it lasted far longer than eight seconds. More like five minutes. The whole time all my mind was thinking was the word 'soft'. Oh, how soft her lips were. I was amazed by how natural and real and fresh it all felt. I was reminded by how hard and rushed Carly's lips felt compared to Sam's. How polar opposite they were. Sam's was just in a word, perfect. Over and over again I had to remind myself I wasn't dreaming. This was really happening. To have Sam this close to me was surreal and I didn't want it to stop. But of course, we had to eventually.

We slowly pulled apart and I realized that my hands had cupped her face and her arms were on my shoulders. We were breathing heavily and it all happened so fast. The day, the time, Life, it all seemed to stop. "Maybe...That meant something?"

"Maybe." Sam said, studying my face. "You okay?"

I nodded, evening out my breaths. "Yeah. I'm good."

"Me too..."

"Hey, Sam?" I asked, removing my hands from her face to my lap.

She inhaled. "Yes?"

"I think that maybe I really like you."

Sam leaned back and looked at me, then she slowly smiled into another kiss. "Maybe we can make this work."

**AN: Did you like it? I was really nervous about how it'd play out. I was deciding between three different ways and don't know if I chose the right one x) Hopefully you found it cute. I felt really nervous writing this so please send feedback! Review, review, review, because I'm really eager to hear from you guys. :)**


	10. Dreams

**Gahhh, okay so I accidentaly deleted my happy birthday preview, and so now the last two chapter read the wrong ch. number x) Not that it really matters but it bugs me haha. So now there's 2 ch 10s, I believe. Anyways, I realize that while Sam and Freddie got together in the last chapter, it wouldn't be considered 'fluff' exactly. So maybe this will be a cuter chapter for you? Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. They keep me goin'. Oh, and Disclaimer because I haven't done one for a while : No, I don't own iCarly. On with the story :)**

Chapter 10: Dreams (Month 7)

FREDDIE'S POV

We were in the park, under a tree, the sun shining in Sam's gold hair on this surprisingly warm spring Seattle day. It was everything I'd imagined and more and I still couldn't believe it. Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson a couple. It was weird, really, how it all flowed so easily with absolutely no awkwardness. After we kissed we kinda...went at it for a while before we made dinner and watched Terror Move 5 like any other night. We've now been technically 'together' for almost 3 weeks and it was moments like these that reminded me just how lucky I was. Sam was busy doodling in her sketch book while I absent mindedly played with a lock of her hair.

Sam closed the cap on her brown Sharpie marker (her favorites) "What d'you think, Freddison?" She asked, holding up her latest 'masterpiece'.

I studied the picture of Sam and I inside a turtle's shell filled with marbles with determined looks on our faces as we threw what looked like pigs and blankets at trees and scarecrows. I was clothed in an Easter Bunnie costume while Sam was clothed in Indian warrior fashion. In the background was a majestic castle...I was so confused. "What's the story here?" I asked, looking at her.

"You mean like my inspiration?"

I nodded.

She leaned back on knees and pulled tendrils of grass from the ground. "Well, it's actually a collection of dreams I've had in the past few weeks." She answered, not really looking at me.

"Really." I commented and smiled.

"Yeah," Sam glanced at me "Since my birthday. Anyways, I decided to draw it out. Because I've had some crazy ass dreams lately and when I'm old or whatever, I think it'd be pretty freakin' awesome if I look back and think of the total random stuff that was going through the eighteen year old younger me's brain...Weird?"

I noticed my mouth was slightly open and shut it closed. "No, not at all. You dreamt something like this ever since we started dating?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She handed me her sketch book to study the picture and pointed to the turtle shell. "That was the night that...Well, you know."

"We totally made out?" I teased, with a smirk.

"Freddie, gross"-

"Gross, but true." I stated and earned a smile

She laughed and flicked my forehead. "Oh, shut up. Anyways, I dreamt we were canoeing down Niagra Falls in an empty turtle shell. And everyone was clapping and cheering."

I grinned. "The end?"

"The end." She nodded. "Not much of a long story for once, huh?"

"Nope." I paused and gave the picture a onece over. "I had a dream the other night that you broke up with me." I mumbled quietly, then quickly hoped she didn't hear me. But I felt her eyes on me and I just had to meet back her stare. Stupid clear blue eyes.

She had her lower lip jutted out and her eyebrowns knitted tightly together. "What the hell, why?"

I shrugged. "It was a dream, I couldn't control it, it just happened." I defended myself. I was lying, I was texting Sam at like 2 in the morning and we were talking about 'us' or whatever and we got pretty deep. I remember I felt it was all too good to be true and wondered why someone as cool as Sam Puckett would want to date a dweeb like me. I guess my thoughts injected into my nightmare, which was very unessesary considering I was already feeling pretty down.

"Sure, sure. But I meant, why did I break up with you?" Sam looked truly concerned.

I shrugged again, trying to give off the impression that it hadn't effected me in the slightest. "It was just you and me talking and you were saying 'I'm sorry, but I can't do this' and that was pretty much it. Nothing that big. It was just a dream." I repeated, glancing at her to find a horrified expression plastered on her face. Oh, great. Why am I horrible at this boyfriend stuff? You shouldn't even _mention_ the word 'Breaking', 'Splitting', or 'Sepperating' in the first month of a relationship.

"Were you having doubts?" She asked quietly "Because I'm not _that _heartless, Freddie."

I sighed. "I wasn't...doubtful, persay. I felt it was kinda to good to be real." I gave a short chuckle. "I'm a nerd and you're"-

Sam was grinning now. "Awesome, amazing, wonderful, tight, fluffy?"

"Maybe just a little bit." I smiled back. "Again, just a dream."

Sam sighed and punched my shoulder. "Dude, I'm only gonna say this once, mkay? I'm not going anywhere. I like you more than myself and you don't have to be nervous that I'ma leave out of no where. What I mean to say is, you're a dork, but you're _my_ dork." She stood up, grabbing her purse filled with multi-coloured Sharpies "Now let's get some grub."

I stood up and gave her a toothy grin. "Awwwwwww, thanks Pwincess Puckett!" I said, teasing her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She said, but didn't try to hide a smile. She took hold of my left hand as we walked. "By the way, does this mean that Princess Puckett is considered a 'Pet Name' now?"

"If you want it to be, sure."

Sam mulled it over. "Na. I don't like labels, it ruins the fun."

I raised my eyebrow. "True." I rubbed my thumb over the top of her hand. Oh, how I marveled at how great it felt just to hold her dainty hand. "What about if we call eachother darling, or hun, or, oh I know, babe?" I suggested with a laugh.

"Hell to the no, Benson."

"Yeah, I thought so." I said, "And I'm guessing Frederly, Fredison, Fredwad, Freddork, etc wouldn't exactly be a Pet Name either?"

Sam shook her head. "Nope. They're just for fun. To change things up a bit. It's pretty cool how many nicknames I can come up with for you. It's a personal game of mine." She said, squeezing my hand lightly.

"No labels?" I asked.

"No labels."

I stopped and kissed Sam, long and hard, and stood back to watch her slowly open her eye lids. "Can you're tummy wait on food?" I asked, pouting my lip.

Sam just nodded, still dazed. I beamed. Yup, she's not going anywhere.

**AN: Reviews are just the best :) You like? You hate? Sorry, you're not allowed to hate, but constructive critisism is allowed haha :D seriously though, I LOVE to hear from you guys :) Hope you liked it**


	11. Pet Peeves

**PLEASE READ THIS AN:Sorry for there being technically two chapter tens. I deleted the Happy Birthday preview chapter and uploaded a new chapter (the REAL chap 10: Dreams) So if you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do 'cause it's one of my favorites so far :) Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming and I'll keep on writing.**

Chapter 11: Pet Peeves

SAM'S POV

I stared my opponent in the eye, and he didn't even flinch. Hm, pretty impressive. I cracked my neck and knuckles and stretched out my arm, settling my elbow on the table sepparating us, while he did the same. I grasped his hand in mine, giving one last 'Oh, you are _so _dead' look. "One..."

Freddie smirked, "Two..."

"Three!" We both yelled, and pushed against eachothers opposing arm side with all our might.

"You should know," I informed my competetor, "that Mama _never_ loses at a game of Arm Wrestle."

Freddie's hand was shaking, I so had this in the bag. "Not even for your amazing boyfriend?"

"Nope. I don't do favoirotes."

He sighed. "Didn't think so."

I was stalling. I really didn't want this little war to end, even though I could easily finish this at anytime I wanted, because Freddie's arm was shaking uncontrollably and I knew he couldn't last much longer. "You ready to lose, Benson? To shout 'UNCLE'?" I asked, shooting him a bright smile.

"Not," He grunted, "anytime soon, Puckett."

"Psh, please, Freddie, look at how much you're trembling! You know I can just finish this misery. Just say the words." I whispered.

Freddie looked at me for a second before sighing as I crashed his knuckles down on the table.

"Booya! Sam Puckett us a winner, Sam Puckett is a winner, yet again, Benson." I recited my little cheer and flopped down on the Shay's couch. We were house sitting for Spencer while he was out on a camping trip with questionable girls he found at the Dumpster. Freddie was sulking as he made his way over to the couch. "Aw, c'mon. Why are your anti-bacterial undies in a bunch? It was obvious I was going to win anyways." I thought about what I said, and as I spoke it outloud, I realized I'm not very good at lifting people's spirits. I'd make a terrible cheerleader, I thought. All the people would be _dis_encouraged. HA!

"I know. But God, do you know how humilating it is that my girl friend is stronger than me?" He asked, turning on a re-run of Girly Cow.

I sighed as inside my heart fluttered at the simple combination of 'girl' and 'friend', two words I didn't even care for that I suddenly adored when they escaped his mouth. Stupid softy thought. "Dude, come _on_. I hate it when you're all glumpy."

Freddie glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Glumpy?"

"Spencer." I said, and he responded with a knowing 'Ah, I see.'

"Would a round of 'Would You Rather' make you feel better?" I persisted, officially downed by the sad mood. God, I should've just let him win.

He shook his head.

"Freddie," I sighed again "You really know how to make an awesome mood feel terrible within a five minute period."

Freddie shrugged.

I thought for a moment. "What if: I tell you all of my pet peeves, and that would totally give you acsess to annoying me. Unless you'd like to be beaten to a pummel, of course. Which would be such a downer since we're so early in this relationship." I commented, almost earning a smile.

He stopped the corner of his mouth from lifting. "I dunno." He gave a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders, "Maybe."

I scooted closer to him. "Okay then." I saw him gulp, "I hate the sound of hands rubbing together. The dry sound makes it feel like they don't wash their hands." I shuddered.

"You're barely wash your hands, Sam." Freddie stated.

"Yeah, but when I rub 'em together dirt doesn't flake off of them." I rolled my eyes. "Duh."

I twined our hands together. "I hate sponges. The holes give me chills."

"Really?"

"Really. No chiz."

Freddie grinned now. "Interesting. Continue."

"Don't command me, Fredalupe." He squeezed my hand and I couldn't help but love the feeling. I hated how soft I was becoming whenever I was with him. That boy could have me fall at my wobbly knees just by kissing me. Not that I'd ever admit that to him. "I hate it when people bite their nails. Do they know how many dirt could be under those nails?"

"I didn't know you were so Obsessive Compulsive. With, cleanliness!" Freddie exclaimed happily. "Who'd have thought?"

I grinned. "I'm a hypocrite. It's okay if I do that, which I don't, biting your nails is just dirty, but if someone else does it it's ten times worse."

"Huh."

"Yup."

"Okay."

"You _really_ wanna kiss me right now, don't you?"

Freddie smiled. "Yes, very much so."

I leaned in and greeted his lips, lightly nibbling on it. I was so glad he couldn't read my mind, because if Freddie knew what went on in my mind every time we kissed, he'd question if someone as...Sam Puckett-y could think of such mushy, romantic thoughts. Honestly, Freddie was my favourite taste in the world. Almost better than Bolivian bacon. His mouth was sweet and warm and the way we fit eachother was almost scary. And every time there were fireworks. Cheesy, right? But so damn true! I slowly pulled away and gave Freddie's dazed face a smirk.

I mirrored his grin. "Were you _actually_ glumpy about losing to me, or did you just want to make me feel sorry for you?"

"You will never know." He said, leaning in for another kiss.

**AN: I don't know if you'll like this or not, but I found it very sweet :) Review please? Pwetty pwease? With a perry on pop? Come on, perry on pop means you just gotta comment :D**


	12. Mrs Benson and Coconuts

**Hey! Finally I'm back, right? It's been about a week. I had a bit of writer's block. (I wrote a Seddie one-shot to get myself going) In fact I still kind of do, which is why I need some of your help! I don't want to make this story into 'Carly finding out about Sam and Freddie's relationship', because that has been done countless of times before. I now wish I had kept the relationship from even happening until the end of the story, but I can't go back and change that now. Anyways, *sigh* PM me for some ideas? Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Keep em' coming! **

Chapter 12: Mrs. Benson and Coconuts

SPENCER'S(Yes, Spencer's!)POV

...And then you put the bunny through the hole, tie their ears, and pull - Wait, was it pull, then ears, then hole? Trying to tie your shoes was a waste of time anyways! I kicked off my converse to reveal my 'Sock of the Day'; a pair of very handsome, if I do say so myself, orange light up socks with pink circles and green stripes across. Which reminded me, I should give Socko a call. I got up from the couch to get my PearPhone when the door opened to reveal a blonde girl in high tops, and a brunette boy holding shopping bags.

"Sam," Freddie sighed, "I thought we had the 'Knock before you enter' thing down!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "This is practically mi casa, Fredalupe." She said, relieving Freddie of one of the bags.

"Aw, there's the Mr. and Mrs.!" I yelled happily as I watched Freddie blush and Sam make a disgusted face.

"Dude." Sam said, pointing a finger warningly at me. "Shut up a bit, ok? Freddie's psycho mom is coming over here to pick up some meds and I don't want her hearing you and getting suspicious."

I grinned, "Still haven't told her yet?"

"Nope. All 'cause of him." She said, nudging Freddie in the ribs.

He shrugged. "My mom's...you know,"-

"Crazy?" Sam said.

"Weirdo?" I suggested.

"A wackjob."

"Over-enthusiest?"

"Dipthong."

"A muzzled tortoise eating cherry-naples!"

"Psycho monster eating bumble bees from a strawberry melon with fire breathing spider monkeys on a jello filled bathtub in a coffee filled toilet!" Sam yelled out, waving her arms in the air as I frowned, facing defeat. Defeat of what? I'm not so sure. I just know I lost...Man, she's good. "What now, son?" Sam screamed.

Freddie gave her and I a look that either said, 'That random spat was amazingly freakin' awesome' or 'Man, I can't believe I hang out with these people'. I'll go with choice one. He sighed, turning to face his girlfriend. "I was _going _to say that she's sensitive to new things. You are definitely 'new' to her."

"I'm at your house everyday, I spend the night there more than at my place. I think she's pretty a-okay with my...strange habits. I mean, remember the time with the coconut?"

Freddie's eyes grew wide. "Don't you EVER mention the word 'coconut' in the Benson house hold ever again. Mom says she still has nightmares." he sighed, "And transitioning from friend to girlfriend will be new to her."

I jumped between them. "What happened with the coconut?"

They ignored me...Meanies. "But still. I hate it when I'm over there and you know, were holding hands or somethin' lovey dovey like that, and then she's there and it's disturbing." Sam rolled her eyes, and pretended to gag when she said 'holding hands', which I didn't really understand. They'd kiss and stuff but were practically the same as before they started dating. The beatings she gave Freddie were turned down a notch, and the insults were suddenly cute exchanges between them. Awwwww, I knew they were awesome for each other!

"When _who's_ holding hands?" There at my door way, just over the threshold, was a very flustered Marissa Benson.

Sam smiled deviously and pushed Freddie towards his awaiting mother. "Go ahead, Freddie. Tell her about 'us'."

"'Us'? What 'us'? Freddie?" Mrs. Benson questioned quickly.

"Uhm, Mom. Sam and I...we're kinda...sorta...Well, dating." Freddie mumbled, looking at the floor.

eyeballed him with such intensity I almost ran away to my room. But I'm braver now. Yay! "Dating?"

He nodded.

"You and Sam?"

"Yeah."

Mrs. Benson suddenly clasped her hands together and happily pulled Freddie into a hug. "Finally! Freddie, finally you have a girlfriend! Oh, I have to tell everybody. They all thought it'd never happen but it did! Now I can stop proving to them that you like girls! Oh, oh, come here, now that you're in a relationship it's time for another one of those 'talks'."

Sam and I laughed as Freddie literally turned beet red, his struggles useless against his maniac of a mother. And they were gone with a yell from Freddie that sounded like 'let me go, mom!'

I quickly turned to Sam, "What happened with the coconut?"

"Spencer!"

**AN: ...Yeah, I know x) This chapter was a bit...different. But I really wanted to try Spencer's POV. So this was more of a 'fun for me to experiment' chapter. Like? Dislike? Review! Remember, pwetty pwease with a perry on pop ;)**


	13. Early Morning Anxiety

**Wow..I can't..I'm SO sorry. I know, I'm terrible at updating! Don't shoot! Well, I don't really have an excuse as to why I've been gone, I honestly just didn't feel like writing...But now, now I do! :-) I hope you haven't forgotten iLove Yakima! OH, and P.S...iLOST MY FREAKIN' MIND! :3 SEDDIE!**

Chapter 13: Early Morning Anxiety

SAM'S POV

I'm ashamed to say that I Zaplooked 'one month anniversaries' on my computer at 2 a.m that morning. I couldn't help it! Being the ever so unaware Puckett that I am, I didn't even _know_ if couples did something special for a one month or not. To me, it was stupid. Big whoop, you haven't driven each other off the edge, let's celebrate! Psh, 'celebrate' my ass...At least that's how I _used_ to think until I recieved a text from Freddork at midnight:

**From: Freddork**

**"You're probably gonna punch me in the gut later for sending this, but I don't care :) Sam, this past month has been...incredible and amazing, I can't even describe how much you mean to me. You've made me happier than I've ever felt in a really long time, and I hope it stays that way for us. You're smart, amazingly funny, blunt, crazy, and beautiful...And way too cool to be dating a dweeb such as myself. I like you too much for my own good x) On another note, you won't BELIEVE what I've got planned for you today! Happy one month, demon. ;)"**

And that...That is when I began to freak out. I had been awake at the time, watching documentaries about mythical creatures (because, God damn, there really isn't much on TV besides paid infomercials at that hour) and was actually going to give Freddie a call to discuss the Loch Ness Monster just as I recieved the text. My eyes bugged out of my skull, and I raced upstairs to check my diary- uh, I mean, journal. In it, there was a calander at the back. I frantically flipped through the fringed paper and pulled out my cell phone for light. Yep, there it was. Sure enough, the dweeb and I had indeed been 'official' for a month starting that day. I tapped my fingers anxiously on my hip, staring at the text Freddie had just sent, and trying to think of how to reply.

**To: Freddork**

**"i wasn't going too initially. but since u asked... haha jk dork. really? it's been a month already? wow time flies, dont it? right back atchya! i have a question. how is it you sent that 2 page txt EXACTLY at midnight? bet u had it all written out and ready to go till the clock hit 12 huh? ;)"**

I grinned at the text, satisfied with how normal it read. (Even making sure that I didn't spell out certain words, or that I left out neccesary appostraphes, 'cause I knew he hated that, and that's why I did it.) I knew that when he would recieve it, he'd have no idea that on the other end I was having a small, but powerful mental breakdown. I turned on my lamp, and booted up my lap top, anxiously glancing at the PearPhone Freddie had found on sale for me months ago for his reply. The dork always texted back immediately. Sure enough, before my computer was even done 'awakening', my phone vibrated, the name 'Freddork' flashing on the screen.

**From: Freddork**

**"Sure does, it feels like just yesterday we were on my fire escape taking a leap of faith... And FYI, I did NOT have it written out. Ok, maybe I did..Hehe.:) You know, you're texting grammar really is atrocious! I can't decide if I love it, or if it annoys the hell out of me. Probably choice 1."**

**To: Freddork**

**"Dammit, I thought you hated it! Just for that I'm going to use the darndest (Is that even a word? Hm.) best grammer EVAR, mwahahah! :3"**

My computer had finally started running, and I began searching what couples normally do for a one month anniversary. Feeling extremely lame, sleepy, and pressured, I realized that a tear had rolled down my cheek and onto my keyboard. Was I seriously crying out of frustration? For something as stupid and corny as being in a relationship for 4 weeks? Yes, apparently I was. I stopped typing and sat back, giving a short chuckle at how ridiculous I was being. Since when had Freddie ever expected anything from me anyways? He'd be chill with it, hell, I'm _sure_ he'd laugh at his lack of an awesome present. Afterall, he always told me that it was the little things I did that made him happy. I took a deep breathe and inhaled, trying to calm myself. _Pull yourself together Puckett, you'll find the perfect gift for Freddie, and everything will be just fine..._

My phone buzzed once again. I sniffled and tapped the message.

**From: Freddork**

**"Aw, shoot. Shoulda seen it coming :o Well, anyways, I have an early start today, as you can tell :) Off to make sure everything's just right for today. I know, kill me for being so sappy. x) But face it, you know you're excited to see what I've got planned! And honestly, I'm pretty fucking excited as well, you're not that bad at surprises either ;) Can't wait too see what you've got, I really went all out! G'night, Princess Puckett!"**

Oh shit.


End file.
